New Generation
by A-little-fantasy
Summary: Catwoman has mysteriously ended up with her own apprentice who is she and will she ever end up on the good side. RobinxOC RedRobinxOC TimxOC


(A/N: So just to clear it up at this point in the story Robin and Catgirl are 15, I only own Catgirl)

It was an early winter morning at Wayne Manor, the grounds were covered in frost the sun was only just rising and already the owner of the house Bruce Wayne had left, in fact no one could be too sure if he actually got back to the house in the first place but his adopted son Tim Drake was, his loud yells and footsteps could be heard clearly across the Manor. He was running around trying to find his uniform for school eventually he gave up and yelled out for Alfred the Wayne Manor butler who arrived at his room in minutes hands full with a clean set of clothes for him, upon thanking him Tim quickly threw his clothes on, picked up the small messenger bag that lay at the end of his bed and ran out the door making sure he wasn't late for school. Once he had arrived at the gates he smiled and pulled his uniform into place, making sure he looked smart he was surprisingly early giving him chance to play his favourite sport, people watching! Two boys were chasing each other around the grounds arguing about someone's sister, a small blonde girl was arguing with her father through the gates and one of the new first years had just fallen over and started crying, pretty much a normal morning he had become accustomed to the different types of people there, and he knew which ones to talk to and which ones to stay away from.

Upon the bell ringing Tim got up and left and soon joined a large crowd of students all trying to make their way to lessons, the hallway at this time seemed smaller than usual however if you were to be late the halls looked massive and half the time you wouldn't know where you were going, Tim had learnt this many times from him oversleeping and finding himself sat in the wrong lesson. However this morning he quickly spotted his room and made his way across the other students into his lesson where he spent a gruelling 2 hours studying for an upcoming exam, the school days felt too long for his liking especially when he was up most of the night fighting alongside Gotham's greatest detective it caused him to be tired all day and it was very rare that he got more than 3 hours sleep at night. His teachers sometimes noticed but all Tim did was blame it on insomnia which for the past year had worked well on them however, as Gotham was getting worse over the years he was having to spend longer away and his ties to the Titans were taking up his weekends as well, it wasn't easy but he didn't complain just got on with it because he enjoyed helping people. Luckily for him the rest of the day didn't take too long to pass and before he knew it he was on his way home, the sky had already started to go dark and the Winter months seemed a curse as no sooner had he set foot into the Manor he was taken to the Batcave.

"What is it?"

"It's Catwoman, however she's not pulling her usual stunts," Bruce had already donned his suit however his cowl lay next to him as he frantically typed into the keyboard, the analysis of Catwoman showed on the screen and Tim briefly scanned it.

"So what's so unusual about it?"

"Usually we would expect our friend here to be targeting larger corporations, banks, museums, large jewelry stores, however she's been spotted stealing from houses and not even anything worth a sum of money, she must be up to something," Batman got up from his seat and placed the cowl over his head, Tim smiled back and ran off to quickly put on his suit and before he knew it they were off, the pair had chosen to take the batmobile and were parking it in a small ally near where Catwoman had been spotted.

"So what do you suppose she wants?" Tim questioned looking up at the roof tops.

"For once, I really don't know, but we'll find out she's not very good at hiding things."

Arriving at the alley they left the car and took to the roof tops, the pair spent a good half an hour looking for any sign on Catwoman however she had cleaned up after herself and had made a quick getaway, Batman frowned at his partner something didn't feel right to him.

"What's up Batsy miss me?" the silky voice belonged to none other than the person they had been looking for, as the pair turned they were surprised to see another female alongside her, she appeared to be just a bit taller than Robin and wearing a less sexualised Catsuit.

"Catwoman what are you up to?"

"I'm just giving my little friend here a few pointers that all," slowly she made her way closer to him swaying her hips causing him to become ever so slightly captivated.

"So who are you?" Robins question broke Batmans concentration and he focussed his eyes back on the girl.

"Catgirl," her answer was blunt and it seemed she was very new to the whole leaping across building stealing jewellery gag.

"Well I'm-"

"I already know who you are bird boy," the girl had cocked her hip and Robins original thoughts had disappeared, she seemed exactly how he would expect a miniature Catwoman to be excessively annoying.

"Now if you don't mind we've got places to go, people to see," Catwoman tried to make her way past only to be grabbed by Batman, she however flipped herself over his head and laughed. "Did you really think that would work? You need to learn some new tricks."

The younger girl grinned over at her only to notice the glare being thrown her way by Robin only causing her grin to widen, suddenly he leapt at her however all she did was take one large step to the left and he clumsily fell on his face.

"Wow, so much for your acrobatic skills huh? I think an elephant could do a better job," she continued to laugh as she made her way back over to where the older two were stood, she heard loud steps coming towards her and so leapt into the air causing the boy to run straight under her, as he stopped she kicked his back on her way down and gracefully landed. "Is this guy for real?"

Catwoman smiled over at her and as Batmans eyes were diverted towards Robin the pair made their getaway, Batman helped Robin get to his feet and as they did they watched the two woman leaping across the buildings.

"Should we go after them?" Robin questioned.

"No, we know what she's doing, now we just have to keep an eye on them."

"But why would Catwoman get an apprentice anyway, she prefers to do things on her own, hers and Ivy's friendship clearly shows that," Robin stated.

"You could say the same about me, I always said I would never work with anyone yet here I am 2 Robins later with a third in training, it's not always about preferences but she's good very good."

"Or I'm just losing my touch," Robins head fell and he realised how clumsy he had probably appeared.

"You're not she's just a new opponent to you, you're not used to her style and we can't be sure if she has any tricks up her sleeve, we'll keep an eye on them for now and see what their up to but until then we have bigger things on our hands," Batman was looking down at his communicator and then turned it for Robin to see. "Seems like Ivy is on the war path again, you ready?"

"You know it."

"You did well there kid," Selina complimented as the pair arrived back at her apartment.

"Thanks, that Robin kid wasn't as good as you had said," the girl replied looking up.

"He was probably in shock don't think every fight you have is going to be like that I can assure you it won't be, so tomorrow we're going to take on the big dogs so you better be ready, get home, have a good night's sleep and I'll see you then," Selina said turning around.

"What about the money?"

"Psh…fine," Selina handed the girl a small amount of money and then she left. "Kids."


End file.
